


Some little tiny agents

by jessthesohodoll



Series: five times [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times the girls had to tell their boyfriends that they would become parents and that time when someone "adopted" May and Coulson as mom and dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some little tiny agents

 

The Playground has never been so terribly quiet. Sure, there were times when it was pretty much a basic uninhabited base and no one lived there but soon Coulson and his team had made it as their home.

 

Much had happened since the gates of the base had opened for them. Those walls had seen the Fitz's progress, they saw Skye deal with a demonic father, they had suffered Coulson's scratches, they had seen Lance, Bobbi and Mack arrival and they had witnessed Ward's redeption.

 

They had seen the joys and sorrows of a team trying to rebuild the pieces of their life. They had seen friendships being consolidated and blossoming loves.

 

But nobody knew that those walls would host some new small agents.

 

**I.**

 

Surprisingly, the first to raise a family were Fitz and Simmons.

 

Their journey was certainly not easy, but now everything was fine.

 

At least until Fitz noticed Jemma's strange behavior.

 

It happened all in a day.

 

Simmons accidentally dropped some petri plates and seemed inconsolable.

 

"Hey, honey, what's up?" asked worried Fitz "It happened a lot of times to you and yet you've never cried about it"

 

"Do you wanna say i'm clumsy?" asked angrily Jemma.

 

"No" said Fitz.

 

"Oh my God" Jemma said, "Now I even scream to you. I'm so sorry honey "she added, beginning to cry again.

 

"It's okay honey" Fitz said, "I just want to know what's the matter"

 

"I'm just tired" said Jemma.

 

"By the way you act, you seems pregnant" said Fitz.

 

Jemma's worried look was more eloquent than a thousand words.

 

"You .... you are?"

 

"Pregnant" Jemma said with a sigh, "I'm so sorry love, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I'm horrible "

 

Fitz did nothing but sit on a stool and stared into space for the following two hours.

Nine months later, Fitz and Simmons welcomed a beautiful and healthy baby.

 

"Welcome in the family Oliver Alexander Fitz"

 

And while the baby in his arms was looking at him with big eyes, all the worrys and insecuritys Fitz had disappeared in a soap bubble.

 

**II.**

 

Bobbi and Lance did nothing but fight, but that was nothing new.

 

What was incredibly strange was the fact that, ultimately, Lance seemed to discuss by himself.

 

Bobbi didn't respond to his digs anymore, she let him speak as if she had nothing else to do.

 

That what happened that night.

 

"Can you tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with you, Bobbi?" Lance asked "It seems that i'm speaking with myself"

 

"I don't want to talk about it” said Bobbi "The fact that you and I are married again doesn't mean that I necessarily need to tell you everything"

 

The team was still in shock. Lance and Bobbi had returned from a high-risk mission with a wedding ring. "To celebrate it" they said, but the rest of the team didn't believe them. Nothing could change the fact that Bobbi was the new Mrs. Hunter (again).

 

"Guys" said Skye from the couch "There are people who would like to see a movie here"

 

Grant just watched the scene as he tried to remember why he had fallen asleep watching the second "Sex in the City" movie.

 

Fitz raised his eyes from Oliver, who was sleeping on his chest as if nothing had happened.

 

"And can you be more quiet? Oliver is sleeping "said Simmons.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Bobbi.

 

The Bobbi they knew would never apologized.

 

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow .

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Hunter" Bobbi said.

 

"Well, Barbara" said Lance "The fact is that I know you better than anyone else.You want to divorce again, is that what you want? "

 

The team had become accustomed to the constant threats of divorce from the two of them.

 

"God, you are such a child" said Bobbi exasperated "I can't believe i'm pregnant with your fucking child”

 

The rest of the present said nothing. (Skye even put the film on pause).

 

Lance was stunned for a few seconds before attaching his lips hungrily.

 

"Something tells me that tonight the will not divorce" said Skye.

 

Needless to say that the team didn't see them until the next morning, and nine months later Mr. and Mrs. Hunter welcomed Ava Elizabeth Hunter.

 

"Another woman ready to break my heart" said Lance, taking her little hand.

 

But Bobbi was too tired to argue.

 

**III.**

 

Skye and Grant felt left out. Each pair (except May and Coulson, who enjoyed being just the grandparents) had a baby. They were more than happy to be a aunt and a uncle for them, but they wanted to expand the family.

 

That's why Skye was more than happy with that little delay of her period.

 

"Are you sure?" asked Jemma.

 

"The test was positive" said Skye "What do you say?"

 

The ultrasound also left no doubt: Skye was pregnant. Too bad that Grant decided to enter in the laboratory at that time.

 

"Skye, what are you doing?" He asked

 

Jemma panicked and began to stammer something unintelligible.

 

But on the screen stood still the ultrasound image, and it didn't take long for Grant to figure out .

 

"Skye, what does it mean? Are you pregnant? " He asked.

 

"Surprise" Skye said, jumping off the armchair "Hello Daddy"

 

Grant reaction was totally unexpected. He began to run down the hall, boreding to death anyone who had the unfortunate luck to go there.

 

"Fitz" he said, locking the engineer as he held up his son "I will become a father"

 

"Wow, congratulations Ward" said Fitz smiling.

 

"Lance, Lance! I'll become a father "

 

"Congratulations mate, but if I were you I wouldn't be so excited" (Lance was not even excited about the little slap he received from his wife)

 

"Tripp! Mack, I'll become a father "

 

"Woo, congratulations friend" said Tripp.

 

"I see that someone is happy with the news" said Skye, when Grant returned to her breathless.

 

"I love you so much" Grant said lifting her up.

 

The surprise was even bigger when nine months later they welcomed two twins.

 

"So, Do you want to tell us their names?" asked impatiently Coulson.

 

"Well" said Grant, "The Little Princess in my arms is Aura Annabell Ward, while we do not know how to call her brother"

 

"Grant Ward, Jr." Skye said, "I know we've never talked about it, but I want my son to have the name of the most bravest man i know”

 

"I think I've ever loved you so much in my life"

 

The Ward twins became the third and fourth child of the Playground, but the Ward family didn't have other kids.

 

Skye thought she had done enough churning two twins.

 

**IV.**

 

Little Ava was not yet two years old, when Bobbi began to have strange behaviors.

 

"Bobbi, is that you?" Lance asked sleepily when he saw his wife sitting on the bed eating a whole bag of chips.

 

"Yes, go back to sleep, I'm just having a snack" said Bobbi.

 

"A Snack?" asked amused Lance "Bobbi , it's two in the morning"

 

"So what? I was hungry "said Bobbi.

 

"You know, you use to eat junk food only when you were pregnant with Ava, and now you are....." but the words died in his throat, while his wife looked at him with a guilty look.

 

"Hey Hunter, how about another child?" Bobbi said with a smile.

 

And just like the first time, Lance attacked the greasy and dirty lips of his wife.

 

"God, I hope at least this is a boy," he said.

 

Nine months later, it seemed that Lance's prayers had been answered , when the Hunters welcomed Mark James Hunter.

 

"Another little man ready to make me angry" said Bobbi

 

But Lance had fallen asleep in the chair next to her, holding Ava in his arms, and certainly couldn't answer her.

**V.**

 

Fitz and Simmons was the only one to have one son. Now Oliver was five years old and they was dying to give him a little brother or sister.

 

Simmons had discovered that she was pregnant a few weeks before, and couldn't wait to tell it to her husband.

 

"So, Do you got it right, honey?" Said Simmons.

 

"Yes, I shouldn't say anything to Dad" Oliver said, "But Can I go and play with Junior now?"

 

"And you don't want your father's face?" asked Jemma.

 

"Ok, but Junior is waiting for me. Uncle Grant has promised to get us to practice with the lasers, "said Oliver.

 

"Hey, What are you doing?" Said Fitz entering.

 

"Mommy has to tell you something" Oliver said with a smile.

 

"And what is it, little man?" Asked Fitz.

 

Jemma couldn't find the words. Luckily there was Oliver for it.

 

"Mummy is pregnant," Oliver said.

 

 

Just like the first time, Fitz was on a stool for the next two hours, staring into space.

 

"Do you think he's all right mummy?" Oliver asked worriedly.

 

"He did the same with you" said Jemma smiling.

 

And when the little Eveline Rose Fitz was born, Oliver couldn't take his eyes off from his little sister.

 

“Daddy, she is so small," he said ecstatically.

 

"You were like her too," Leo said with a smile.

 

"She is so cute" said ecstatic Aura "Mummy, can I have a little sister?"

 

"No, Mom!" said Grant, Jr. "I don't want other girls"

 

That made laugh the whole family.

 

 

**+1**

 

The base had become really like a playground since Oliver, Ava, Aura, Grant Jr., Mark and Eveline had arrived in the family.

No one would ever expect to see May come back after a mission with a small bundle a few weeks after Eveline's birth.

 

"And who is this little puppy?" Asked Skye.

 

"We found her in the abandoned factory" May said "I din't have the heart to leave her, she was so dirty and cold"

 

The little girl opened her eyes and grinned. She must had only two months.

 

No birth certificate accompanied her, no one knew anything about her.

 

"I wonder what is her name" said Skye.

 

"Your father and I talked about it on the plane" said May, "Would you like a little sister?"

 

"Why the fact that you want to adopt her doesn't surprise me at all?" Asked Skye "Of course, Welcome in the family baby girl"

 

Skye was never officially adopted by May and Coulson, but the thought of a little sister made her incredibly happy.

 

"Do you think you can think about it?" Said May "I mean for the certificate"

 

"Sure" said Skye embracing her "What name shall I put in it?"

 

"Samantha Eleanor Coulson" said Coulson, appearing behind them.

 

Both were incredibly happy to be grandparents, but become the adoptive parents of such a little girl was a huge challenge.

 

"Welcome in the family Sammy" said Skye taking her in her arms, "I'm your big sister Skye, you can come to me for anything. Come on, I want to present to you your brother-in-law Grant and your grandchildrens. Aura will be so happy " she added excitedly.

 

Those walls greeted those children as if it were the most natural thing in the world. They watched their first steps, the first words, and were never been so full of warmth as they was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You have given me so many ideas for "After all this time (I'm still into you)" I had to use them in any way.Yes, I think I came to a decision with regard to the fic, but I thank you for all the good ideas that you left me <3 In this fic there are also some HuntingBird. I ship them, and I promise to write more of them (I am planning a fic just for them).


End file.
